Creepy Xmas Decoration
by CatPerson
Summary: Laura is a christmas freak... also Laf, Perry and Danny show up in an inappropriate time..


-What the hell... – Carmila walked into the room, mouth wide open. For a moment the vampire thought she instantly had an eye condition: everything was red and green. Everything was shining. Everything was...Christmas.

-LAURA. – She screamed as she looked around. There were little stars hanging from the ceiling, Christmas lights covered every corner of the room. Red and green fuzzy things were everywhere (including her bed) and Santa Claus's face was everywhere. A big and fully decorated Christmas tree was somehow standing in front of the window. In Laura's bed, a pile of Christmas presents, wrapping paper and colorful office supplies moved.

-Hmh? – Something groaned from under the pile. Laura's head came up in the middle of a bunch of things. –I...hm...Fell asleep...

-WHY IS EVERYTHING CHRISTMAS? – Carmilla screamed, looking around. With the scream Laura jumped and fell out of bed. – Ouch... – The sleepy girl complained.

-I was only out for three hours... How is that even possible? ...Laura. Laura. There's shit hanging from the ceiling, Laura. – Carmilla said pulling out a bunch of them. There were so many that the ceiling was nowhere to be seen and even without the bunch that Carmilla **tear** apart, there was no apparent difference.

Laura finally fully awake understood the environment that she was in, so throwing her hands in the air and showing the room that obviously didn't need to be shown she screamed – CHRISTMAS IS COMING!

-Oh my god, how did that tree even... oh my god. Where is the good sign? I CAN'T SEE THE GOOD SIGN. – Carmilla said looking at where the "This is a good sign" sign used to be, now hidden behind a smiley fuzzy Santa Claus.

-Oh come on, you don't like Christmas!? – The girl asked, getting up from the floor.

-I don't love Christmas. I'm certainly not obsessed with Christmas. Too bad we can't say the same about you, honey. – Carmilla made her way to her bed and started to tear away the little fuzzy red and green balls that were hanging around it.

-HEY! – Laura protested, trying to grab Carmilla's arms.

-Seriously we need to get rid of... 90% of this. – Carm said as Laura grabbed her hands.

-Cupcake, I'm serious. – She said while the younger girl kissed her. –Don't...try... to... – She tried to start a sentence between kisses but her girlfriend wouldn't let her. She pulled Carmilla closer by her neck and then started to lower herself to the vampire's bed. Carmilla moaned as Laura kissed her neck but when the brunette opened her eyes all she could see was a bunch of Santa Claus masks glued on the wall next to Laura's window staring at her.

-Nope. Creampuff, stop.

-What's wrong?

-They are staring.

-Who is staring, Carmilla? – Laura said, looking around.

-THEY – Carmilla pointed to the wall

-Oh for the fucking love of god, seriously? – Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura normally didn't swear.

\- Yeah. Look. It's creepy!

– Don't look at them. Look at me.

-I'M NOT LOOKING AT THEM THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME – Carmilla said.

-Come here. – Laura said, kissing the girl. Carmilla got distracted and closed her eyes as the girl attacked her neck once again. Carmilla took off Laura's shirt when...shit. With a slam the door opened. Danny, LaFontaine and Perry walked in, as always, without knocking. Danny, who was the first stopped and looked at the two, who had quickly pulled apart, but not quickly enough.

-Hey guys... – LaFontaine said awkwardly, looking at the couple on the bed. Laura and Carmilla were now sitting next to each other, Laura incredibly blushed putting her shirt back as quickly as possible and Carmilla obviously annoyed

– Oh, I'm...so sorry! – Perry screamed

-We can come back later...Wow. Christmas. – Laf said looking at the million stars and Christmas lights on the room.

-Seriously. You need to start knocking. – Carmilla said, Laying down and opening a book, as always. Perry was incredibly blushed but got quickly distracted by the fabulous decoration.

-Oh, this looks lovely! – Perry cheered. - Look at the tree, Susan! We need to get one!

Laf rolled their eyes at the use of their first name but looked at the tree anyway. - How did you guys even get this thing here?

But Laura didn't answer. She was looking straight at Danny. Oh, crap. Laura realized Danny didn't know about the kiss. The first kiss. After she and Perry left the room Laura told LaFontaine. And they, of course, told Perry... but Laura had barely seen Danny after that. Shit. Everyone in the room got into the same conclusion at the same time as Laura.

-Hey...hm...guys -Laura said – Danny... – She started but the tall girl interrupted her.

-Carmilla. Out. Now. – Danny said. Everyone in the room was confused but there was something in the girl's tone that made Carmilla do what she said. The vampire slowly got up and left the room. When she and Danny were both outside of it they closed the door.

-I don't like this.

-Too bad we don't need your consent then, Xena.

-Shut up. You better take care of her you stupid vampire. – She said, lowering her voice.

\- Excuse me? – The vampire asked

-Laura is...tiny. And we all know she's not fragile and can kick some serious ass but she needs someone to be there for her. You know that as much as I do. And I'll be okay with it if you promise me that you'll never break her heart.

-Are you seriously giving me "the talk"?

-Carmilla. You break her heart and I break you, are we clear?

The brunette looked at Danny. Yeah, she was annoying...sometimes. But the gesture made Carmilla like her a little bit more. She cared about Laura, deeply. The vampire cracked a small smile.

-I won't. Promise.

-Good. – Danny said, smiling too.

-No hug. – Carmilla said and Danny agreed:

-No hug.

-Also lock the goddamn door.

-I will, Brendon Urie, don't worry. – Carmilla said putting her hands up.

They smiled at each other again. Suddenly a "shh" came from the other side of the door. "Perry, shush, I can't hear anything" –Laf said. Danny put her fingers against her own mouth in a sign of silence for Carmilla and quickly opened the door. Carmilla and Danny laughed as they heard Laf and Laura falling down behind it.

-Is...uhm...everything okay? – Laura asked once they were all back in the room.

-No. – Carmilla said and Laura made a worried face – Those Santas need to go.


End file.
